Hero to Heroine
by Akana Yoshino
Summary: Naruto turns into a girl after going on a mission. "She" needs to find a cure before anyone will know what happened. But when 2 Uchihas and a Hyuuga fell in love with "her", what will happen? And when Konoha is needed that most, where is their "hero" now?
1. Chapter 1:Naruto a Girl?

**Note: This is my first Naruto fanfic. Hope you all like it! Sorry for bad grammar, and I wish you luck on all your fanfics :) **

**Disclaimer: I'm not plagiarizing Masashi Kishimoto's work. I'm just writing a Fanfic. So please don't take it so seriously. Neji, Jiraiya, and Itachi are alive, and Sasuke is good.  
**

**Hero to Heroine **

Naruto was in bed still asleep. His mission yesterday was exhausting, and he stayed up late just to complete the mission. Team 7 was known to be one of the strongest teams in Konoha. They're frequently assign to A and B rank missions. And at special occasions, S rank missions. The mission what Team 7 took was a B rank, capture some hooligans. The hooligans were not well known and seemingly harmless. The thing is, it was already late when Lady Tsunade assign then to that misson. They completed it and went straight home. After an hour, Naruto woke up.

"Ah, it's a Saturday. Finally, a day off for some ramen!" Naruto said

Naruto noticed something weird. He never experienced it before, and Naruto wasn't in pain.

"Geez, after that mission yesterday, my chest feels all heavy."

He looked down as he felt his chest. It was big. And it felt big too.

"What in the world?!"

He rushed to the mirror. There he saw a girl with yellow long hair, a huge chest, curvy hips, and his own whiskers/lines on his cheeks.

"Don't tell me….I'M A GIRL!?"

Naruto was in panic mode. He was running all over his room trying to figure out why he was a girl. It was almost impossible for Naruto to become a girl overnight. Unless someone did some kind of jutsu while he was asleep. He was walking back and forth, trying to think of answers to why he is a girl.

"I know! It's just a dream. The mission was so tiring, I've been hallucinating." Naruto said to himself "I'll just plop to my bed again, then everything will be back to normal!"

And that's what Naruto just did. He went to bed again and started chanting "I'm not a girl, I'm not a girl..." over and over again. Half an hour later, he woke up again.

"Hehe, I had this weird dream, to think I really was a girl. Oh well, I'll just-" He was interrupted by his chest again.

"EHHHHHH?!"

**In the Hokage's office…**

The Hokage was looking out the window. It was a peaceful day in Konoha. That means no robberies, problems, emergencies, or anything like that. The Hokage's peace was interupted by Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said

Tsunade turned to Shizune in a grumpy expression. She knew her relaxation was going to be held for awhile.

"What is it?" Tsunade said

Shizune put a stack of paper on Tsunade's desk. It wasn't that thick nor was it thin.

"Here is today's paper work." Shizune said

"Uh, not again!" Tsunade complained

Tsunade slammed her head on the table as Shizune laid the papers on her desk. Shizune bowed and left. Tsunade can knock out anyone with just one punch. Unfortunately, a stack of paper work is the 5th Hokage's one and only weakness (she got over her fear of blood in the first season). Suddenly, Naruto slammed the door open.

"GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto screamed as he rushed in

"What is it now and I told you to stop calling me-what happened?!" Tsunade stuttered as she examined Naruto.

After 5 minutes of Tsunade examining Naruto. She wasn't able to talk for awhile because she never seen anything like this. After all her examining and thinking, she finally spoke.

"Naruto, what exactly happened yesterday when you were at your mission?" Tsunade demanded

Naruto was thinking long and hard. The vision of his mission wasn't very clear because he was sleepy. He really wasn't the best person to ask, considering he had short term memory. Sasuke, Sakura, or Kakashi would have been a better choice. Naruto was the victim here, so he should know better on why he has turned into a girl. Then it hit him.

"Well me and Sasuke were holding off some bandits, while Sakura and Kakashi-sensei went off to the Sand Village." Naruto answered "Then one of the bandits sprayed some kind of gas that Sasuke was able to dodge. But,hehehe, I wasn't."

Tsunade was thinking again. It wasn't really that hard to find the answer. But just to reach her final conclusion, she looked through papers and books. Naruto was just there, being impatient and looking at what Lady Tsunade was up to. After all that searching, Lady Tsunade started asking questions.

"Naruto, did the gas have any effect on you?" Tsunade asked

"No, I don't think so. It didn't smell like anything nor did I feel pain. I just coughed a bit and closed my eyes just to be safe" Naruto answered

"Alright, but did you inhale it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sasuke was able to avoid it, right?"

"Yeah, I already said that."

It took Tsunade 2 minutes to find the answer. It was already obvious as it is.

"That's the answer, the gas caused you to turn into a girl." Tsunade said

Naruto was shocked to finally know the answer. He was, again, in panic mode.

"SO I'M GONNA BE A GIRL FOREVER!?" Naruto screamed, running all over Lady Tsunade's office.

"No, until I can find an antidote, then you can turn back into a boy. That is, if I can find an antidote" Tsunade said picking up a book

"This is gonna ruin my manhood..." Naruto complained

" First of all, men don't complain. Second, you need to keep your identity hidden. This is such an embarrassment for the Hero of the Leaf Village." Tsunade said

"How?!"

"Wait here. Don't touch anything."

Tsunade left the office with the book. Naruto just waited there. He was bored so he can help himself to peek through Tsunade's paper work. She came back with clothes as Naruto stopped browsing the Hokage's stuff.

"Here wear this in the mean time." Tsunade said

She handed Naruto a black tank top, an orange jacket, and orange shorts.

"If you keep wearing that outfit, everyone will know it's you. Wear your sandals too." Tsunade said

"Please don't tell me those clothes were already worn. Worse if they used to be yours." Naruto mumbled

"Baka! Thoses aren't my clothes nor was it worn! They were just spares!" Tsunade said as she hit Naruto in the head

"Ouch! Now who would want to see a girl with a bump on her head?!"

"Just go already! I have enough problems to deal with." Tsunade said as she stared at her paper work

Naruto couldn't stand the fact he had to wear girl clothes, but he really didn't have a choice. He just grabbed the clothes from Tsunade and left.


	2. Chapter 2:Naruko Uzumaki

**A Girl for a Week**

Naruto was changing to the clothes Lady Tsunade gave him. He stared into the mirror for awhile, looking at a girl that wasn't him. 'How can I go protect Konoha like this?' he thought as his eyes never left the mirror. The next thing he thought of were the clothes he was wearing. The clothes were rather tight, but otherwise, they looked good on him.

"Geez, is there anyone who can live for a day wearing these clothes?" Naruto said to himself

As he went out he saw Sakura and Sasuke. It seemed like the two of them just came from a date, eating dango and walking beside each other. Both of them were talking about yesterdays mission.

"Huh? They sprayed some kind of gas?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, but I don't think it has any effect. Probably just some kind of smoke screen." Sasuke replied "But the smoke was transparent. Maybe they were just stupid."

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke glared back, as Sakura looked away blushing. She still had that thing for Sasuke, him being smart and good-looking to her. She was lucky enough to be in the same team with Sasuke. As they continued to walk along, Naruto came in.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said

Sakura turned around and looked at the girl with a perplexed face.

"Huh? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Sakura said

Naruto looked at Sakura in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm-"

Then his senses came to him. He was too much of an idiot to realize what the Hokage told him what to do and what not to do (I'm not calling him one, a lot of people just think he's one. But I think he's awesome).

'Oh no! I just remembered that I'm a girl. And I can't tell Sakura or Sasuke cause Granny Tsunade told me not to. Okay, I have to think of something.' Naruto thought.

He had to think of something fast, before anyone will find out. He had to think of a female name and a last name. 'Misaki, Aoi, Yuki, Keiko,...' Naruto was trying to think a female name. Unfortunately, he really didn't have that much time. So, he got a name that just came out of his head.

"Uh… I'm…uh…Naruko Uzumaki. And I know both of your names because..uh..You guys are kinda well-known around here." Naruto blurted out

"Huh? Are you somehow related to Naruto?" Sakura asked

"You don't look like you were from the Leaf Village though." Sasuke said

Naruto wasn't wearing his headband because Lady Tsunade took it from him. She says it might cause suspicion that it might just be Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was pretty bad at making up stories, but he tried his best to keep his identity low.

"Uh..yeah, that's because I was sent to years of training in the….uh….Cloud Village." Naruto said

Sakura and Sasuke's endless questions were piling up as Naruto continued answering them. Sooner or later, he was running out of answers.

"Okay, but are you related to Naruto? Judging by your name, It seems you are related to Naruto." Sakura asked repeating her question

This was practically the hardest question to answer. Naruto had to think of something fast.

"Uh…yeah…He's….uh…my twin!" Naruto said

"Your…Twin?" Sasuke said

"Since when did Naruto have a twin?" Sakura said

The most stupidest answer yet, Naruto's twin. 'What was I thinking?! Naruto's twin?! No one would believe that!' Naruto thought. He really thought he was done for. Sakura and Sasuke are too smart to see through this one. But this time, Naruto really got lucky.

"Well you do look like him." Sakura said

"You even have his whiskers." Sasuke added

"I guess it's believable."

'Thank God! They bought it. Now it's my chance for Sakura to go out with me!' Naruto thought

Naruto still liked Sakura. He really wanted her to go out with him, but in any day, Sakura would pick Sasuke over Naruto anytime. Even so, he wanted to give it another shot.

"Hey Sakura, why won't you go out with my awesome brother Naruto?" Naruto said

"Huh?" Sakura replied

"Well, he is the hero of the Leaf Village, and he's cool, and any girl will just die for him." Naruto said

"Well he's a knuckle head. Besides I like someone better." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke

'Damn you Sasuke! You always have to ruin everything!' Naruto thought as he glared at Sasuke

"Hey, where is Naruto anyway?" Sakura asked as she just cut off the subject.

And there goes the question-and-answer game once again.

"Well…uh…. He went on a one-man mission to the...Hidden Mist Village." Naruto said "I don't know when he'll be coming back."

"Does Naruto even know he has a twin?" Sasuke asked "He should have mentioned you before."

Sasuke was just too damn smart. Sasuke and Naruto have known each other for quite some time. Other than that, when the Kyuubi caused chaos in the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto was the only one who had the Kyuubi sealed in him. And where was his sister when that happened. Sasuke found Naruko a suspicious character. He took a closer look at the girl. It was nearly impossible for Naruto to have a twin, but in this situation, with her looking a lot like Naruto, it was believable.

"Yeah, he does. He never told you guys because..uh..It was a family secret." Naruto blurted out "But now, it's alright to let everyone know."

Sasuke wanted to find out more about Naruko. He was thinking a date would be the perfect idea. But when he's not trying, he gets girls. But when he is, he doesn't.

"Hey, uh...Do you want to go out sometime?" Sasuke asked blushing

"Wait...what?" Naruto said surprised

Sakura was just there, paralyzed and in a state of shock. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3:Planning for the Date

**Hero to Heroine **

**Note: Okay, hi people who read this fanfic! I kinda worked hard for this chapter. I did it in school and got caught by a few teachers, but I hope that it was all worth it. Thanks again for your support, I'd love to have more views, so better work for it. I'll try to update every week if I'm not busy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Naruto froze in his place as he was thinking about the question Sasuke asked him, 'Will you go out with me?'. 'This is bad, this is bad! What the heck am I supposed to do?!' Naruto thought. Sakura was also traumatized. Sasuke never asked anyone out. 'Sasuke asked a girl out, whom her barely even knew?!' Sakura thought in anger and jealousy.

"Geez, uh, why exactly?" Naruto asked

Sasuke had to think of a reason. He never asked anyone out before, especially a girl he barely even knew. Luckily, he was smart enough to find a good reason.

"Because I want to find out more about your life, and Naruto's." Sasuke said

"Well, it doesn't really have to be a date. You could just ask me." Naruto said

"Yeah, I agree with Naruko." Sakura added

Sasuke was thinking again. He was never in this kind of situation before. 'Think romantic.' Sasuke thought.

"That's because I want to spend more time with my best friend's sister." Sasuke said

Naruto and Sakura froze for different reasons. For Naruto, because he had a fear Sasuke "liked" him. And for Sakura, it was the first time that Sasuke had been romantic in front of her, just not to her. Other than that, she was jealous. Sasuke blushed out of embarrassment and bit his tongue. He only wanted to spy on Naruko because he found her a suspicious character, not because he had feelings for her. Naruto just took a deep breath. 'Here we go' he thought.

"Uh, sure. I mean, if you put it that way, It won't be as bad as I think, maybe." Naruto said 'The hell did I just say?!'

"Oh, um, really?" Sasuke asked to make sure that she meant the answer

"Didn't I already answer your question?"

"Right" Sasuke said looking away "Do I pick you up or something?"

Sasuke didn't know how dates work. For one thing, he has never been to one. To a lot of people, the first thing they think of when they hear the word "date" is when you go out with someone. To Sasuke, he thinks of the fruit that makes you poop. So don't expect him to be romeo or romantic 101.

"Meet me at the entrance of the ninja academy. We'll eat at Bar-B-Q." Naruto said

"Okay. Uh, 8 pm?" Sasuke asked

"Oh sorry, that's my bedtime. Maybe 6pm tonight?"

Naruto just wanted the date to be over and done with. He planned everything in an early time to recover the mistake he did. 'The earlier the better.' Naruto thought.

"Uh, 6pm? Got it." Sasuke said

" Hold on Sasuke, are you sure about this?" Sakura asked "I mean, you're never like this."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Sasuke replied 'I think.'

"Uh, I have to go now. See ya soon." Naruto said dashing off

'What was I thinking?!' Naruto thought 'I'm such an idiot!'. He ran as fast as he could, to run away from the mistake he made. 'Why couldn't I just tell him?' He thought 'I don't care what Granny Tsunade told me, I just-' Naruto was interrupted because he bumped into a person, then fell on him. He wasn't looking where he was going, being all busy regretting the choice he made.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, it's my-" As Naruto was interrupted when he looked up to see the person he fell on

It was Neji Hyuga, the one with the Hyuga's cursed seal mark. Hinata, Neji's cousin, was part of the main branch of the Hyuga clan. However, Neji was part of the second branch, thus having to get his seal mark when Hinata turned 3. All the second branch members have their seal mark like Neji. He believed that it was a symbol to protect the main branch. That changed when Naruto came along back in the Chunin exams.

"Uh, no. It was my fault." Neji said blushing "Not to be rude, but would you please get off of me?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Naruto said getting up and dusting "herself"

Neji took a closer look at the girl, maybe to have seen her around in Konoha before. He noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing a leaf head band, nor was "she" wearing a head band at all. Neji cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Neji asked "You look kind of familiar."

And here we go again with the question-and-answer game. Naruko reminded Neji of Naruto (Yes, they are the same person after all). Ever since the Chunin exams, Naruto made Neji a new person with a different perspective about destiny. That was the reason why Neji believed and respected Naruto. Naruto just decided to use the story about "Naruko" that he told to Sakura and Sasuke. If he changed the story, then soon people would know whats going on, and would possibly put Naruto or Naruko up for questioning. Sure Tsunade can somehow fix this, but it isn't that simple. Konoha might find both, the Hokage and Naruto, suspicious and arrest them (worst case scenario). 'If something goes wrong, it's Granny Tsunade's fault!' Naruto thought 'Sure I was able to fool Sakura and Sasuke, but this is Neji we're talking about! So hurry up with that antidote!'

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki. Yes, I'm related to Naruto, he's my twin. I trained in the Hidden Cloud Village for 10 years. The reason why I'm here is because Tsunade sent me here." Naruto said in a rush

"Naruto's twin? Wow, I didn't know that." Neji said

"Of course you don't." Naruto said

"Hey, uh Naruko, are you okay?" Neji asked "You seem to have a problem."

"No. I mean, I got myself a date with Sasuke and-" Naruto covered his mouth with his hand before he could finish the sentence 'What the hell is wrong with me?!'

"Wait, you're going out with the Uchiha?"

"Well, uh, *sigh*. Yeah, I got myself a date."

"Why is that a problem? Don't girls often like him?"

"The thing is, he asked me."

"Oh really? So you don't have a crush on him. A lot of girls would be lucky to go one a date with him from what I have heard."

"Why would I ever like him? I mean, Sasuke's okay as a friend, but that's the farthest I want to be with him."

Neji was surprised at Naruto's answer. 'This is one of the few that don't worship the Uchiha." Neji thought. 'Why did I just tell everything to Neji?!' Naruto thought.

"The point is, he was the one who asked me, and I was thinking too fast. So it came out to be a yes." Naruto said

"You're from the cloud village as you said, right? He barely even knows you." Neji said

"According to him, he wants to get to know me and, uh, Naruto more."

"Can't you just cancel it?"

."I wish, but it's tonight."

"Then why don't you make it the worst date for him so he'll never ask you out?"

Naruto enlightened with Neji's idea. 'It's brilliant!' he thought. Naruto was already thinking on what he would do on the date.

"Thanks Neji! They don't you a genius for nothing!" Naruto said as "she" hugged Neji. With this, Neji blushed a shade of pink.

"Uh, you're welcome. But would you please let go?" Neji said "Sorry, I'm not the touchy type."

"Geez. You know, you should stop acting so unemotional and get a girlfriend or something." Naruto said patting Neji on the head "I should go now. Bye!"

Naruto ran, but not as fast as before. This time, he was watching where he was going. He already knew what to do: Make the worst date for Sasuke. Neji reflected on what Naruto said: "You should stop acting so unemotional and get a girlfriend.".

"Hey, Neji!" Lee said running towards Neji "What were you doing?! We have a mission to do!"

"Oh, Lee. Uh, it's nothing." Neji said "Lets go."

**At Naruto or Naruko...**

'Oh this is just wonderful! First I have a date with Sasuke, then I tell Neji all about it!' Naruto thought 'At least I told him to get a girlfriend so he won't ask me out (Naruto wasn't aware of flirting, so he has no idea what he has done)'

He walked along the streets of Konoha, remembering the times he spent with Iruka and Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya, Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto even remembered the time he kissed Sasuke. 'How long has it been since then?' Naruto asked himself. He looked at every building he passed by, maybe recalling a certain memory. Those were the people that first accepted him, even with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Naruto snapped out of his daydreaming state, remembering he was in a feminine body. 'And I couldn't even tell the people who cared about me first.' he thought feeling guilty. He put aside that thought for now and went back to his date with Sasuke.

'Thanks to Neji, now I know what do.' Naruto thought 'But first things first, I'm gonna need help.'

Naruto pondered, trying to think of someone who can help him. He walked around carelessly, not watching where he was going and set his eyes on the ground. 'Maybe Pervy Sage?' Naruto thought 'He really never went on a date'. He imagined for awhile, thinking of what will happen if he ask Jiraiya for the worst dating advice. He thought of Jiraiya just flirting with a waitress while Naruto had to do his date alone. 'Er, I think I'll just cross him out.' He continued brainstorming. He continued walking, until Naruto heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Hey! You there!." The voice said

Naruto turned around to see him. He wasn't surprised, but he was thankful that it was him. Konohamaru Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage's grandson. Naruto still remembered the old man, one of the first people to accept him. He still remembered how he died, protecting Konoha for a little while when the Chuunin exams were on going, it was even the last part. 'That bastard Orochimaru.' Naruto thought. Naruto went back to Konohamaru.

"Huh? Waddaya want?" Naruto asked impatiently

"You seem lost." Konohamaru said

"Eh?"

"That's right. So I'm giving you "The Grand Konoha-maru tour"! You're one luck lady, I don't do this often."

"Listen kid. I'm not lost, but I do need your help."

"Anything for a Konoha-maru customer."

'Guess I have no choice, but to tell him. He's my last hope.'

Naruto took a deep breath and started his explanation. 'Just please don't freak out.' Naruto thought. He dragged Konohamaru into a corner. Konohamaru was confused at first and then he grinned.

"Listen, only your supposed to know this, do not tell anyone. I-" Naruto was interrupted when Konohamaru tried to kiss him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT!?" Naruto screamed punching Konohamaru in the face

"What do you mean?! You wanted to make out with me, I know it!" Konohamaru said

"Konohamaru! I'm Naruto! Just in a woman's body"

Both of them were silent after what Naruto said. Konohamaru couldn't believe what his role model said to him. At first, he was shocked. But then he started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Konohamaru laughed

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, but don't forget that YOU tried to kiss me." Naruto said

"Uh, that was because ladies couldn't resist me. And you seemed pretty desperate."

"Really? Last time I checked, YOU WERE THE MOST UGLIEST BOY IN THE ACADEMY!."

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to release all his anger. 'This isn't why I asked for his help.' Naruto thought

"Listen, I really need your help." Naruto started

"With what?" Konohamaru pouted

"*sigh* I have a date with Sasuke and-"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto glared at Konohamaru again. 'It's so hard talking to this idiot.' Naruto thought.

"Whats so funny?" Naruto asked

"You were kinda ugly as a boy, I mean you were rude, nasty, horrible with girls, and a-"

"Just skip to the point."

"You're lucky to go on a date with Sasuke." Konohamaru said "Girls would die for him."

"That's what Neji said too."

"Hold on, you met Neji?" Konohamaru snickered

"Yeah, save your laughs for later."

"Alright, but why do you need my help?"

"Because I don't want to date Sasuke. The date is at 6pm, today. No questions asked, just please help me."

Konahamaru thought for awhile walking around in circles while Naruto stared at him impatiently. Just like when he was waiting for Lady Tsunade with her answer to why Naruto was a girl. Konohamaru stopped walking around and began to speak.

"Alright, I'll help you, on one condition." Konohamaru started

"Just hurry up already!" Naruto complained

"Do your sexy jutsu."

"We really don't have time, so-"

"My condition, so do it!"

"Yeesh, fine. Sexy no Jutsu!"

Naruto turned into the boy he was before. Everything was normal again. He was kinda happy to see himself as a man, but he was naked and it was only for a limited time. And for one thing, he was hotter than he was before.

"Wow, you turned into a good-looking guy!" Konohamaru exclaimed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked turning back into a girl

"Well as I said before, you were hideous as a boy."

"Well I'm gorgeous as a girl." Naruto said flipping his hair."

"Whatever, now its 4pm. We have 2 hours until your date. Now come on!" Konohamaru said dashing off with Naruto

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Note: Yeah, its a long chapter. I had lots of ideas. Sorry if i hadn't updated in a long time (more or less 2 weeks). And I might update again in another 2 weeks (Its hard to be in a graduating class). Thanks for reading again!**

** -Akana Yoshino**


End file.
